


Everyone Has Demons

by OrangeSorbetto



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, FFI Week, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSorbetto/pseuds/OrangeSorbetto
Summary: FFI Week Day 3; StadiumAfter the Italy and Japan match, Fideo stays behind to talk to his coach, just to see if he can understand how he's thinking. He wants to understand why, if they're so similar, they turned out so differently.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Everyone Has Demons

It was after the match that Fideo was able to actually talk to his coach. The stadium had cleared out, and they hadn’t won, and Kageyama wasn’t due to go to the police until after. It was all around a daunting situation.

Standing on the pitch, where his players stood and fought, and showed him the error of his ways, Kageyama didn’t even notice when Fideo showed up.

“Mr. K--I mean, Kageyama.” Fideo let his voice trail off as he realized his mistake. He waited until Kageyama turned around to see him before he carried on. “You have changed, haven’t you?”

It was an unprompted question that Kageyama didn’t know how to answer. “Perhaps.” He finally said, turning away from him to stare at the empty seats across the way. Sure, he looked at football differently now, he even looked at the relationship he had with his father differently now, but had he changed. Could he change? He had been this way for so long.

“I think you have.” Fideo smiled at him now. He knew he loved the sport, but that wasn’t what he wanted to talk about. “You know, my father wasn’t very good either.” He confessed.

Kageyama looked back at him, honestly curious as to where he was going with this.

“He left my mom and I when I was little, and he was an alcoholic and just...all around not good.” The boy hadn’t had anyone to tell this to in a long time, so it felt good to get it off his chest. “But he was a professional player at one time, and he introduced me to football. I still love it, and I even love him, even if we can’t have a relationship anymore.”

His coach was taken aback by how similar their stories were, absent, alcoholic, former professional football players of fathers. It’s strange how opposite they turned out.

“I don’t know why you ended up the way you did,” Fideo began as he took a few steps closer, now standing next to them on the pitch they fought so valiantly at. “But I think there is good in your heart. I think you’ve changed. I just want to know...why did you turn out so differently?” 

"There's no easy answer, as to why." Kageyama shook his head. "You had opportunities, that I, at your age, did not have. So I turned to the only way I could get ahead."

"Like Demonio..." Fideo's voice trailed off as he remembered the boy he played a match with for the fate of the Italian team. 

Kageyama wasn't sure how to feel about the comparison to the boy he once coached, but he shook his head. "You can never know to the full extent of what is happening in a person's mind. No matter how well you know them. Everyone has demons." 

"I think you've changed, still. For the better."

At least, he wanted to believe that. Fideo knew that with Kageyama coaching Italy, they could win. They were evenly matched with Inazuma Japan, but they could beat them in the finals. He also knew there was something that shifted with this man. He loved football. “Can you stay our coach?” Fideo asked, more of a question of curiosity rather than a request.

Kageyama shook his head. “I don’t think I can.” He answered solemnly, but he smiled anyway, staring up at the empty seats. “But you don’t need me.”

“We do!” Fideo protested, and then paused as he thought how to go on. “If not us--Lucia needs you.” He knew the man had to atone for the crimes he committed, but there was no easy way to accept he was just going to leave.

The thought of that little girl needing him made Kageyama chuckle, lightly. “I think she’ll be fine. She has you and Hide.” He turned back to look at the boy now, who had a look of determination on his face. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Fideo’s face softened, and a smile crept on his face. “Thank you, Kageyama.” He knew it didn’t mean much, since the police were outside, but he hoped maybe they could work something out. Maybe they could get their coach back. 

He knew that that was his queue, so Fideo smiled one last time at his coach and left the empty stadium. He knew his words had some impact on the man, and he hoped that would carry him to his next moves, wherever he went.

**Author's Note:**

> Something angsty for this one!! I wanted to write about their relationship really bad so I took the opportunity of an empy stadium!!
> 
> ALSO I call Rushe by her dub name "Lucia" honestly, just because I love that name, so please forgive me.
> 
> Also uhhhhh, whether this ends with Kageyama dying, or him getting off of jail time for turning into a good person and adopting Rushe and being a good dad is up to you. I know what I'm doing lollll......................


End file.
